Mute Prt 1
by Carmela Matina Clemente
Summary: In her quest to get away from her families illegal life style Arizona runs into a woman she knows nothing e should let her go but something in her wont let her go...Revamp of Mute
1. Chapter 1

A chill ran through the air ridding the air like an rollercoaster. Leaves skipped and flipped across the dark freshly paved road. With every step pulling long legs down the darkly lit road, dark eyes looking for anything that was open. Anything that would make a good shelter from the wind and cold.

'Yes' came to mind

A house open only lit by a single light two men loading tools into a truck.

'I'm glad this job is done, I swear that woman was picky about everything.' One man said.

' Its her money and we are getting paid.' The other said.

Crouching down just outside the door in the dark the lone person waited for an opening and slipped in once the men's backs was turn.

'Hey hit the alarm and let's go I'm hungry!'

Dark eyes widened and legs tried to move quickly to the door. The though that there was going to be a fight to get out came to mind.

But the door slammed and the alarm was set.

' No no no noooooo.'

Moving to the window dark eyes watched as the truck pulled away leaving them locked in for god knows how long.

ARIZONA'S POV

I spent so much tim and money in this house only to come in and find a woman fast to sleep on my floor. She is beautiful amazing tan for this could weather long dark brown hair flowing back.

"Maybe you should wake up." I say

I jump back when she jumped up off the floor, Dark eyes looked around Im sure looking for a way out. I blocked the only way out of the room but I wasnt going to move before I found out how she got in here.

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked

Her mouth opened but nothing but a sqweak came out. she tried to speak but nothing came out.

"We arnt plauing games, what are you doing in here? I asked getting pissed off.

She looked around then down at my note pad and pen. Holding out her hand I followed her eyes before slowly handing it over taking a step back to ready myself for if she attacked. I watched as she wrote quickly on the paper before she handed it back to me.

" Im really sorry I didnt know that this was anyones house, I didnt break anything. Im sorry I cant answer you I'm mute." I read out loud.

"Your mute?"

She nodded before looking down at her hands.

"Look at me." I say.

That was the wrong thing to say those brown eyes sucked me in and I was for a lost for words.

"Whats your name?" I asked holding out the paper for her.

she took a frw steps closer and wrote her name on the paper.

"Callie...Thats a nice name is it short for Calliope?" I ask.

Callie gave a growl and I had to laugh.

I watched her pick up her bag and I see a Marine logo on the green bag.

"Wait your a Marine so that means you can do hard work."

She looked at me and gave a half smile.

"My brothers kids are moving in with me so I got a play set that I could use someone to put it together.I will pay for all the things you need and you can have a room over there and I will pay you for whatever work you do. That sound like a plan? " I ask

She thought it over and Im guessing the thought of sleeping on the street over the winter wasnt somrthing she wanted to do.

Sh gave a nod and put her bag down.

I started pushing her to the door.

"First this is you need a hair cut and some clothes." I say opening the door.

As I pushed her I could smell of something spicey and it smelt so good, so that told me that he must have washed up in one of the bathrooms. When she got in the car next to me the thought hit me that I was doing something I wouldnt normally do. I dont know her she could be a killer, but I grew up around Marines and I could let fmaily walk out in the cold.

Im lieing I found her hot and I am a sucker for a woman in uniform.

CALLIE POV

This woman is out of her mind she too me in with only knowing that I was a homeless Marine. She gave me a job and a place to stay in one breath, and that is fine. But this is a bit much.

"Just try on the damn Jeans Calliope." She says

I let out a growl before taking the arm of clothes and going to the dressing room. I looked at myself in the mirror and smile. I looked like I did before I left the Mariens, letting ot a sigh I started to try on the jeans and out of all of them only one didnt fit and I didnt like them anyway.

"OK that is all that doesnt fit?" She asked

I realized that I didnt know her name so I put her hand on my chest.

"What Callie?"

I moved her had to her chest and she gave me a look.

"Oh my god...You want to know my name...Im Arizona Robbins."

I smile and grab the clothes walking away.

"That will be $650." the young girl says and my jaw dropped.

even when I had a job and paid for my own things I would never pay 650 for just jeans, my all my clothes didnt cost that much.

I shook my head.

"Callie hush."

She did not just hush me and now she is giving me a little push.

why am I following her without putting up a fight, this woman was all money towing my ass around in aMercedes AMG GT S, yes I know my cars when I see them. 650 for ten jeas 450 for a hair cut now what.

I grab her arm when she tried to go into som top name store that had top priced shirts hanging on the walls.

with my free hand I turn her to Belks and pulled her along, I dont need all this name brand shit. I grabbed the first pack of tshirts that I could find then underwear pulled her over to the shirts hanging on the hagers an looked around for my favoret color, when I found the black dress shirts I took a few and gave them to her befor pulling her to the casher.

with all the sells going on the bill didnt pass 100$ and thats what I liked. I held up one finger and walked off to find two sets of jeans that I could work in. She may have me dressed up but she will not tell me what I can work in.

"Is that it?" Arizona giggled and I shook my head.

ARIZONA POV

I watched as Callie watched the movers move her bed into her room then once they was done she walked over to the bed and ran her hand over the heavy wood. Her eyes narrowed and she rubed at her eyes before walking deeper into the room. She didnt know I was watching her and thats how I wanted it to stay so I started to go over the list of things that was being taken of the truck. Callie smiled at me when she walked up to me and looked over my shoulder something I hated people to do.

she poked at my side making me laugh but that made me slap her hand away angerly she looked at me and poked me again this time not out of fun, the way her eyes narrowed at me told me I had made her mad by hitting her. But that all changed when something fell off the truck making a loud popping sound before slapping the ground with a loud crack that sounded like a gun shot.

she pulled me down and covered my body with hers.

"MISS ROBBINS..."

"No dont move stay right where you are." I called out

to them I looked like I slipped and the was coming to help me, what they didnt know was the woman that didnt speak was going to hurt them if one of them got close enough where she could grab them.

"Callie Callie look at me its ok."

I grabbed her face to try and get her to look at me but her eyes was wide and she wouldnt look at me.

"Go clean up that mess." I tell the man that she had her eyes on.

"Callie look at me everything is ok see."

she looked down at me but she still had a grip on her Kabar knife.

I had her everything was fine until the same man she had shown distaste for grabed her from behind.

"NO!"

Callie flipped him over her shoulder before any of us knew it had him on his back knife going for the kill. I did the only thing I could do at that moment and that was to jump on her making her freeze

the man looked up at us then to the knife that was inches away from his gut.

"Shes a post war Marine with PTSD gently slide out the way and stay out my house." I say

the knife was so close that it cut right through his thick shirt as he moved.

"HAHAHA man i told you one day you was going to get your ass kicked by a woman." I heard from outside.

it wasnt funny but what made it funny was Callie standing up as if I weighted started to dry heave and I jumped down just in time for her to run of to the bathroom.

"You ok Ma'am? My brother is going through the samething so I know she didnt mean any of that."

"Its fine Tony she will be fine just keep him out of here." I say.

"Will do." Tony said and walked out the house

"Hey meat heads back to work shows ova and you c'mer."

Tony was just like me a hard worker never wanted to be part of his family just like me, and for good reason.

As I picked up Callies knife I thought about my own family back in Boston and how I moved clear across the country to get away from. The Colonel/My father came out the USMC and took his place as head of some Southie Mob or something like that. Thats how much I cared Im a Doctor I save people not kill them. Tim followed dad and I some how talked him into letting me take the girls so they could have a chance at a life.

And as for Tony his father did the sameting and my dad hated him so when Tony found out I was going to move he was happy to help me.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn to see Callie looking at me she mouthed the words Im sorry and that made me smile.

"Callie it was a trigger not your fault, and as for him well he pissed himself and thats alwas good for a laugh."

That got a smile.

the rest of the move was quiet and when they where done I got a call to go pick the girls up. This part I didnt like some Irish son of a bitch is going to try and muscle me and scare me into letting them have the girls Timmy signed them over to me but his friends didnt like this idea.

"Callie I need your help."

CALLIE'S POV

I dont mind helping but I just went from handy woman to nanny/handy woman over the span of half a car ride.

"I promis I will tell you more but I just cant right now right now I want to get the girls home fed and in bed so I can fill out the papers for school pn monday." Arizona says

I was just trying to find out where this SUV came from and without thinking I signed that it was nothing.

"You know ASL?"

I shook my head I could talk to but after years of not using my voice Im sure it would be shot.

"mmmmm."

"dont mmmm me...wait if you can mmmmm then you can talk."

'I cant.' I sgin

"Damn you."

we stopped at a light and I grabbed her hand and placef it on a scar on mu throat.

' making sounds doesnt hurt, I lost the abilty to talk in a botched surgery befor coming home 6 months ago.'

This had to be the longest damn red light ever, but as we waited Arizona kept rubbing her thumb over the scar and in turn relaxed me.

I grabbed her hand and licked if making her pull back.

"Oh god ew really?"

those blue eyes told on her and what they told me was she liked what I just did, I'm not sure why I even did it.

"OK here we are remember that you are to be my back up but no fighting.

'I got your 6.'

I watched on as Arizona talked to some irish man I dont car what was being said all I knowwas the two little girls holding on to my legs didnt like him nor did Arizona.

"Well you tell Timmy that we are out of his life and they are going to be well taken care of with me and to stay away just like dad."

She turned to leave when he grabed her and I grabed him binding his arm back behind him

"OH OWOW Call of your dog OW girlfriend girlfriend."

I couldnt speak to correct him and Arizona didn't bother.

"Tell Daddy I'm fine."

with that she took the girls hands and started walking away I followed after her.

'you didnt correct him'

"we will talk about it later."

later came after the girls was in bed and I was out the shower. I found her on the couch crying.

'Whats wrong?' I signed as I sat on the coffee table infront of her.

"My father his some big time mob boss in Boston and my brother is doing time for him witch wont last because they have some lawyers that make them look as clean cut as a brand new diamond. I fought for a year to get him to sign over his rights to the girls to me, I wanted them to have a life, the life that 4 year olds should have."

'Is that why you moved here?'

"I would have taken them anywhere in the world but in order for me to get the free and clear I had to promise to keep them in the states if I take them out for mor than two weeks they will find me and take them..."

something out the corner of her eye grabbed her eye and she pulled me into a kiss. my eyes rolled back and I relaxed into the kiss before she slowly pulled away and put her mouth to my ear.

"William is watching through the window."

I put my hand on her mouth and stood slowly.

'wait here.' I sign

I was going to enjoy this.

I cant belive I jus Kissed her I kissed her and it was so good and I want to do it some more. I picked up the glass of wine I was drinking out of and took a sip

"OH MY GOD!" I hear William scram

I ran to the door put in the code and through the door open in time to see William hit the ground.

"CALLIOPE!" I was taking a shot in the dark with that name

Her head snapped up and what I saw made me laugh, she was sitting on his chest shoving grass into his mouth.

"Will go home I'm happy without my family in my life."

Callie let him up and she walked over to me she gave me at im sorry look before looking back at William.

After watching him walk off into the night we went back to talking but I couldnt stop thinking about that kiss.

" Callie I'm sorry about kissing you it was wrong of me, I only known you for a few hours and Im doing things like that."

I couldn't look at her I felt like such a fool for doing that to a woman I hardly knew. Callie grabbed my chin to get me to look at her.

'Its just fine it doesnt have to mean anything if you dont want it to, I am just happy that you trust me enough to give me a place to stay and a job. I dont plan on just walking away from the only person that is willing to give me a chance.'

This woman had to be the sweetest person, afew hours ago I was I was ready to kick her out in the cold and now I'm kissing her and wanted that the kiss means something to her. Because deep down inside for some reason it did to me.

' We should go to bed.' she signed

"Um well thats the thing..." I pause

'whats wrong?'

"Well now that I know that William is watching us I know he is telling Timmy and Daddy everything...So we cant reall sleep in two different rooms."

'I understand...how about we make a deal?'

"Whats that?" I ask

'We can do whatever we need to do to keep you and the girls safe if we promise that we can be frinds no matter what.' She signs

I could do that that gives me time to woo her, I wanted her and I have no damn idea I know for sure that I wanted this woman more then anything and that scared the shit out of me.

CALLIE POV

I never slept with anyone before and sleeping with Arizona was something I knew would happen. I mean watching her with Alma and Alexis told me she was big on hugging, and that rolled over into her sleeping.

I was fast to sleep when I felt the bed move and with years of training I awoke to see what was happening. Arizona stumbled ther way to the bathroom before coming back after getting a glass of water. When she came back is when it happen, she climbed back in bed and slid her way across to me and pulled me into a throw her leg over my middle and her right arm did the same.

This was new to me I didnt know what to do so pulling my arm out I wraped it around her.

"Mmmm warm pillows."

I had to bite my lip to keep from silently laughing and that made me think about what I had to tell her about me. She knows nothing about me other then I'm a Marine.

With that thought I fell back to sleep.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry."

I heard that in my ear and I jumped up flipping her to the other side of the bed.

'Imsosorrypleasedontbeupset'

"wait slow down...This isnt you fault I'm a cuddler I'm not upset."

Arizona slipped out of bed and moved around the bed and took my face in her hands and gave me a smile.

"Now I have to take Alma and Alexis school shopping I would like for you to join us." she says

'I would like that.'

'I never shopped of kids before'

"You an only child?" SHe asked

'No I have an older sister and she has a little girl named Abby...My father disowned me when I told them I was going into the Marines and she was about ready to pop when I left.'

Arizona frowned and bumped me softly.

"I'm sorry I know all about families that dont care if its more then how they feel."

"Callie should i get the blue or the red?" Alma asked

"She cant talk Alma." Alexis says

"I know she can hear me still, and anyway she talks with her hands like Aunt Arizona."

I look at Arizona with a questioning look.

She lifed her hair and I saw an implant on her head.

" was born def in this ear,it was bad I couldnt walk without falling over I had to train myself to walk. For years I lived as I was completly def I learned ASL so if I was to go completly def I would know how to camunacate." Arizona said

Thats whey she didnt have a issue with understanding me.

"Aunt arizona teched us how to read hands." Alma says smiling

I gave a smile and pointed to the blue dress and gave Alexis the red one.

'Noe you bothe have a dress.' I sign with a smile.

" what they dont know is I have to get the other put in, I'm loseing my hearing in my right ear." She says sadly

I looked at her there was no way I was leaving her now. And I know thats a lot to say now after a day and two hours, but shes my friend the only person that belives in me.

she looked at me.

'go out with me.'

"What?"

'Now go out with me, the girls too...No I will cook us a late dinner."

"Dont do this because you feel bad for me." She snapped

'I'm not I'm doing it because I want to be part of your life and not as som hired hand petending to be your girlfriend for show.'

She looked at me for a long moment as the girls pulled us along.

"And your not doing this because you feel bad?"

'No.'

"Ok."

IN BOSTON

"You look like shit William what happen to you?" Daniel asked

Tim was sitting on a couch laughing at his friend.

"She has some Marine girlfriend that I got into a fight with."

"You clearly lost." Daniel says not looking back at him

"Why would you say that!" William barked

Daniel looked up at him.

"I think you have forgotten who you are talking to. Now what is her name?"

"Something Callily Callie Ca..."

"Calliope?" Tim asked standing.

"Yeah Calliope...she yelled that while..."

"Whats so specal about that name?" Daniel asked

"Calliope was born to kill its its a big secret that they ganeticly inhanced her egg before inplanting it into a carrier. Shes some kind of hybrid human/cat thing she sees in the dark you dont hear her coming. she can't speak but she can make sounds to through you off and she hears everything." Tim says

"How do you know this?" Daniel asked.

"I was ment to be her handler but she never listened to me or anyone so they decamissioned her and sent her out on her own."

"To kill at will?"

"Thats the thing she never kills she will if need be but she will get he point across by fucking you up really good, if she doesnt beat you to death."

"Well she stopped when Arizona called her name." William says

"She some how Arizona must have emprinted herself to her." Tim says.

"Well there is no better place for them to be now is there?" Daniel said sitting down.

ARIZONA'S POV

I had to go into work for a few hours just to meet the other doctors and get the keys to my new office. Now I was sitting at my desk looking at a file that Callie gave to me before I left and I couldnt belive what i was reading.

She wasn't human, well she was but she was some kind of hybrid that I could swear that I would see on some syfy show. I felt a lot safer knowing that there wasn't any way that I or the girls was going to be in I couldn't believe that the government would just do this to a person and then let them go with no place to go or live.

But then again they dont seem to care just like my father and her's. Maybe thats why her father disowned her he knew all about what they did and didn't want any part in it.

Whatever the reason it doesn't matter now shes part of my family now and I have no reason to fear her, clearly if she wanted to hurt me she would have done so already.

" ?"

I looked up to to see Owen standing at the door.

"Yes."

"You can head home I will see you Monday." He says.

I smile as he leaves and I get my things together being sure to grab Callie's file before walking out and locking the door.I went up a floor to be sure that my apoint ment was still set for Monday before heading back home. On the drive I thought about my up coming surgery for my coclier girls will be in school and I was going to ask Callie to come with me.

When I reached the house I could hear the giggles of Alma and Alexis when I open the door.

"Aunt Zona come look what Callie Made." Alexis said running from the window where I saw her watching me.

I can tell now that Alma will be Callies little angel by the way she was hanging off her back as Callie cleaned the kitchen when I walked in.

"Cookies!" I yelped when I seen the plate full of cookies.

'One now and you can have more after dinner.'

"Aww man."

I think I just stomped my foot, I'm a sucker for anything sweet. I looked at the perfectly round cookies and picked one up before putting my things down.

Callie looked at the file then back at me.

"We will talk about it after dinner." I say giving her a hug.

CALLIE'S POV

I am more than a little freaked out by Arizona's reaction,she was ok one minute and now shes hissing at me.

'what the hell did I do to you? I never once lied to you in this short time I gave you that file because you should know about me.'

"And my girls whats going to happen if they come looking for you?"

'They wont I'm no good to them.'

"What the hell does that mean?"

'I have...had no reason to kill anyone I wouldnt have relations to have another me and fighting is the last thing I want to do.'

"And now?"

"Now I will kill anyone that thinks about hurting you or the girls.'

"Your file said you had a handler what if he comes looking for you?"

'Robbins he tried that once got him a broken arm.'

Aeizona's movement stopped

I know there has to be millions of Robbins in the world but tell me his name."

I pause to think before giving her a answer.

'Timothy D Robbins.'

Her body sinks down in the couch.

"Thats my brother...I just cant get away from him."

'I promise that you have nothing to worry about.'

I pulled her feet.

I open my mouth thinking I was going to let out a sigh. What happened shocked the hell out of us both.

"ok."

It was just like pur but it was clear as sunlight.

"You just spoke...you can speak!"

I gave a shrug

"Try again."

my mouth open and a pur came out.

"Well I guess that was wishful thinking on bout our parts." Arizona says smiling at me.

this has to be how cats feel when they are happy.

"What are you doing?"

I stop moving and looked up at her.

'I had a back itch.' I signed

" So you roll around the bed on your back?"

She let out a laugh and moved from the door and I stood more then a little embarssed about my actions.

"Callie from what I read you are a big hairless cat human your going to do all these long as you dont start leaving hair balls around the house I'm fine."

I sat on the bed.

"Oh and dont do that creazy body twisting that cats do." 

I twisted and ran my tongue down my own stomach.

"OH God stop stop thats just creepy!"

in place of a laugh a deep pur came out of me and a big smile crossed my face.

Arizona pulled down the blanket and climed in bed turning out her light.

"Will you come with me Monday,I have my surgery in the morning." She asked

I gave her a thumbs up and a nod before turing out the light.

"Dinner was amazing and I had a great first date...Im sorry I lost my shit on you after."

I turned the light back on and looked at her.

"Yes you can have a goodnight kiss." She answered my unasked question.

Arizona sat up and I herd the sound of Alma moving down the hall to Alexis' room and that was it.

Arizona kissed me and all I could hear my heart and hers pounding the rest was back ground noise.

"That is wow..."She mumbled as I put my face in her neck.

"Mmm."I pur

"That tickles."

SHe pushed me back and my smile felt like it was going to split my face

I froze when I heard Alexis crying.

'The girls.'

we both jumped up and I led the way to Alexis' room.I knock on the door and get little shy answers to come in. when I opened the door the two was sitting on the bed.

"Whats wrong girls?" Arizona asked

"Alma told me that she heard you telling Callie that you was going def in your other ear." Alexis says

"I am but Im going to have a cochlear implant replaced and updated so I can still hear you." She says

"But who will take care of us and you."Alma asked

"Well Callie will be right here with us keeping us safe and sound." she says

ARIZONA POV

The girls tried every trick in the book to stay home but Callie wouldn't have any of it and I didnt blame her having me and two twins to look after is something I wanted her to have time to think before she took this on.

"Take this its for the doctors gym go for a run." I told her giving her my ID

Callie was sizing up the blonde Man that was looking at me.

"Callie focus on me."

Brown eyes looked at me.

"I have to say we would make perfect babies Arizona."

"MARK she doesn't know you she will hurt you."

I knew Mark he was my roomates boyfriend in medschool, he got me in here after years he still trys to get me to sleep with him, Hes joking now there was a time when he wasn't and that was a little creepy.

But Callie doesnt know him and knowing her she will kill him.

"Callie I will see you when I wake up ok?"

'I will be waiting.'

She really is the sweetest person I have ever known.

That was fast.

That was my first thought when I woke up, my second thought was of Callie but just as soon as I turned my head I saw her sitting in the chair watching me. A smile crossed her face and she took my hand and kissed it.

'How do you feel?'

"Sleepy."

I smiled when I heard my own voice, It wasnt muffled .

"I can hear." I say as tears start to fall down my face.

'I knew you would be just fine.' Callie signs

"Hush you was worried." I say softly

'I was I stayed right here until you came back and yes I was worried.'

I smile and look over to the door when there was a knock.

"How do you feel Dr. Robbins?" Dr Clark asked

"Sleepy but fine." I say

"Thats good lets run a few test and then I will let you go home." She said

we ran throug some test before she start to talk about the treatment.

"Well as you know we have skipped over a few steps but if there is any issues at all you need to call or come in ASAP. But there is no reason that you should have an issue." She said as Mark walked in

Cally stood and moved clocer to me and I took her hand to keep her calm.

"You know the deal Robbins let me have a look at my handy work." He said moving over to Callie's side of the bed.

"You have to move." I say

Callie moved over to let him look at his work.

"Everything looks good you will have little to no scaring as Itold you before, as long as you dont go off and cut off all your hair you will be fine. There isnt much anyone can do about hair not growing out of scar tissue." He says putting everything back in place.

"Well everything looks good I'd say you are all good to go" Dr Clark says as Callie pushes Mark out the way.

I sign my relice papers and Callie starts to help me get dress.

Her dark eyes was locked on my body and a growl came rumbling from her chest.

"Calliope."

She looked up and her face turned red and she looked down .

"Its fine that you find me attractive but you cant go around growling." I say laughing

I got into the chair and Callie picked up her back pack and handes me my bag before we started on our way. I realize once I was in the passenger seat that I never asked Callie if she could drive.

"Can you Drive?" I ask as she gets in the divers set of my SUV.

'No but I get the just of it.'

My eyes widen as she looks in her bag.

"Callie!"

ok that was to loud for us both.

' Don't worry I can drive.'

She handed me her wallet showing off her Drivers License. I let out a sigh and watched her fix the mirrors for her somewhat taller frame.

'Would you like to go on a date before the girl get out of school?'She asked

"I have a big band aid on my head and no makeup, I look like hell." I say

'You look beautiful to me and thats all that matters.'

I looked at her for a moment.

"Ok where are you taking me."

'You will see.'

She started the car and we started our drive.

"You know when I first saw you I thought you was beautiful."

She looked over at me then back at the road.

"I just wanted to touch your face just to see if yopu was real. But then I was pissed off that you was in my house and I want to slap you."

Her sholders shook.

"But I couldnt let you go, it was too hard to let you go.

She took her hands off the wheel

'Why?'

"I don't know I just couldnt give you up something wouldn't let me ."

'well I'm glad.'

We pulled into the parking lot of a small building.

'I found this place onenight while looking for a place to stay the night. The owner gave me some left overs.'

"Looks romantic." I say

'It is...thats the point I want to woo you.'

I dont know how someone can make ASL so sexy but she has no issuse doing so. Callie got out and moved around to my door and let me out before we walked hand and hand into the small building.

I offted wounder how Callie got along if she was unable to speak, but watching her I could see that she had no trouble getting what she wanted.

'the pizza here is amazing but the have a chicken alfedo that was amazing even when it was could.'

"How offten did you eat here?"

' Whenever I was on this side of town so about twice a week.'

"I've been meaning to ask why did you pick my house?"

"It was open, I was looking for some place to keep warm for the night its getting cold out and a lot of the homeless dont like to share unless you are willing to pay.'

"You do have anything to pay with?"

'No...PAY.'

Her eyes went to my chest.

"Oh my go is there no end to that." I say

'Nope even the homeless are willing to us sex to get what they want.'

We had a long conversation about her life and why she thought her mother did fight to keep her from getting disowned when it was clearly not her fault. We talked about my family and what I went through growing up. All in all this was the best date I have ever had and I had a lot.

CALLIE POV

I enjoyed my date with Arizona she was very attentive and was able to have a conversation without talking about only herself. I have had my share of dates,after all I wasnt always homeless, and they never talked about more then themselves.

She was happy talking about my life before the Marines and I was happy to tell.

Now I sat with the girls after they did homwork teaching them how to sign so they knew more of what I was saying

"Can we have bugers and fries?" Alexis asks

'Yes I will get started on that after I wake up Arizona.' I wrote down

I looked the clock to see that it was time to wake Arizona up. After eating she got really tired and after we picked up the girls we came home and got in bed.

I got up and made my may to the room where I found Arizona coming from the bathroom wiping her hands on a hand towle.

"Hey."

'Hey.'

she mad a beeline for me and stopped infront of me looking at me with a different look in her eyes.

"Thank you for such a beautiful lunch, I enjoyed every bit of it."

Arizona wraped herself around her arms around me and I did the same to her. It was peaceful and she was soft.

"Oh."

she pulled back and looked at me.

"That was clear as day please say if wasnt a fluke."

"No." I say and I jumped

Those were words and not just sounds.

"No No NO NO!"

It was dry and hard to get out but it was still words and not just wishful thinking.

End Part One

Next

Arizona and Callie take things to the next step

Callie learns to talk but will she warm up to it the way she thought she would?


	2. Chapter 2

MUTE PRT 2

ARIZONA'S POV

Callie was shocked and so was I but not as much as her, there was no way I could be. For years shes was unable to speak the out of nowhere she is talking or talked. She hasn't said a word since.

Now she was cooking for the girls.

"Callie you may at some point say something to me, and I dont mean verbally." I say.

'What do you want me to say Arizona? Just about all my life I haven't said a word and now I am able to talk!'

"I don't know but talk to me. don't shut me out."

'I don't want to talk about this anymore.'

With that said Callie kicks the slams the stove close cracking the glass. I look at her shock on my face.

"Girls come on we are going out for dinner." I call going to the door

"Isn't Callie going?" Alma asks

"No she is not." I say putting on there coats.

'Arizona I'm sorry.' She signs

I just look at her before walking out the door with the girls.

"Aunt Zona what was Callie sorry?" Alexis asked as we drove

"You don't worry about that."

"Are you going to make her go away?" She asked again.

"No...Sometimes adults have fights and you know what we do?" I ask

"No." the twins say

"We walk away so we can cool down befor going back and talking about what made the fight happen."

"Like you tell us."Alma says

"Yes just like..."

I slam on the brakes when something jumps in front of the car. when I look up I see Callie standing with her hands on the hood of the car, the setting sun casting colors on her face making her look if possible more beautiful.

I put the Car in park and go for my seat belt, if I wasn't going the posted 5 mph that is up all around the gated community, I would have hit her.

"What are you doing?" I ask walking around to the front of the SUV

'Your not to drive while on you medication.' She signs

"Calliope..."

'No I will take you anywhere you want to go and you don't have to speak to me, but your not driving.'

I thought about the medicine that I had just taken while Callie wasn't talking to my brain goes of track to how she found meI to the way I never take and she was nowhere near the windows.

"How did you find me?" I ask

She leaned in and sniffed me.

'Scent...You drive with your window cracked for the air.'

"So you ran me down?"

'I'm a fast runner'

"How fast?" I ask puling my coat close around me

' I'm a hybrid I can push 70 if I tried.'

"You have no shoes on."

' Come home and eat.'

This woman was going to kill me if I dont run her over with my car. We looked over whenwe hear the sound of running. The dog started to run ahead of the young woman pulling her along.

"Hes going to bite."She called out in a snotty tone.

as he jumped Callie pushed me out the way and he bit down on her let out a scream that sound like a roar and she wiped around trying to shake the dog. When that didn't happen she grabbed his jaws and started to rip his jaws open and then with a sick snap she dropped the dog on the ground.

"MY DOG!" The woman yelled

I could hear the yell of the police cars coming closer.

"What kind of person has a dog that will bite someone for no reason?!" Callie roared in her face.

She was panting and growing pale.

"Sit down." I say to her

"No."

"I swear she is drooling ready to jump at the chance to attack the dog if it should get up. That wasn't going to happen the broke his jaw he was going to get put was going to put him down anyway for attacking a human anyway.

The cops pulled up and I knew that the girls had called just as soon as Callie was bitten.

"LOOK at what she did to my dog...ARREST her!"

"Look at what that DOG did to me for no reason."Callie said

She turned her body to show the cops the bloody bite thats when I got a good look at it and I nearly vomited skin and muscle hung down before she pushed it back to her side.

This was going to be a long night.

CALLIE'S POV

Like I said my body burt through the morphine and I woke up on the table.

"Shes awake?" A nurse said

"We gave her all we can..."

"JUST finish If been awake since you finished cleaning." I say through the mask

After a long pause I felt the tentive cut of the scalpel into my muscle. The nurses watched me like a movie to see what was going to happen but I didnt flinch. I used this time to think of ways to say sorry to Arizona I was a complet asshole and I was going to tell her sorry of my outburst.

"Ok all done..."

I sat up and started to pull things off.

"Maam lay back down."

Hands reached out.

"Dont touch me!" I yelled making everyone freeze.

I wrapped a sheet around myself and stood and taking a deep breath. I wasnt going to find Arizona in here.

ARIZONA'S POV

There was a deep bellowing sound then again and again. and while everyone was looking around I knew who and what it was. It happened again but this time closer the hall must be empty or something.

The girls started to giggle and bellowed back the best way they could before running down the hall. I followed right after them.

"Its a party trick." I say to get people to go back to what they was doing before.

Callie came into view wraped in a blue sheet

"you cand do that here." I hiss

"Well if you stay still I wouldn't have to."

Her voice still husky from lack of use.

"WHer are you clothes and why are you walking around like this?"I ask

"I was awake and they took too long."

They had no choice but to let me go home, it was that or spend the night looking for me. So now Im home licking my wounds literally.

"Oh god stop that." Arizona says pushing my head away

I looked at her as she passed me before trying to go back to what I was doing when I felt a pop on my head.

"I told you to stop, that is wrong with you."

it wasnt a question

"Its what I do I have healing qualies in my saliva."

Arizona sat down and let me go back to what I was doing. She gave a shiver as I turned a od way.

"Callie Im sorry for just leaving like I did, I should have just stayed and talked to you."

"No its my fault."

"No I pushed you to talk and that wasn't right of me." Arizona says

"And I shouldn't broken the stove...so I agree that we are both at fault." I say and go back to what I was doing

Arizona watched me until I finished and I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

BOSTON

Daniel sat looking at a picture of Arizona conflict coloring his face and mind. He knew that he should stay away from Arizona, it was her wish the only wish she ever made to him. But still she wanted to see his little girl she started working today and he wished he could be there to wish her luck.

"John come here." He called

"Yes?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I need you to go to Seattle and get the biggest bear you can find and take it to Seattle Grace Hospital." He said writing on a slip of paper before folding it and putting in a envelope and putting a stamp on it.

"Thats it?"

"Yes thats it...and dont let her see you just drop it off tell them who its for and leave."Daniel says

ARIZONA POV

when I saw Callie standing at the nures station with a with lunch I had to smile. She looked happy but in pain.

"What are you doing here?" I asked walking up

"Lunch." She says holding up the bag

"Callie you're walking around in the cold when you should be at home resting."

"I was but i got hungry and i thought you would like to have something to eat."

That was sweet of her.

"Also I forgot to give you something very important." She says as we start to walk to my office.

"What is that?"

Callie cupped my face with her free hand and gave me a soft kiss making my knees weak.

"Yes well that is very...I liked that"I say my eyes still closed

Callies laught made me open my eyes and I put my hand on my door to let us the food I want more kisses.

"I..."

"Doctor Robbins?"

I looked behind me to see a stuffed bear in the arms of Jo Wilson.

"Wilson?"

"THis was left for you at the nurses station down stairs with this letter." She says

I look at Callie.

"Its not me."

I took the letter and opened it.

ARIZONA

'I know I promised to stay out of you way and out of your life but I am so proud of you and I wanted you to see that...'

I didnt finish the letter just grabed a pen and wrote down an address.

"Jo make sure that bear gets sent to this address." I say reaching in my bag and pulling out some money.

"Who was that from that has you so upset." Callie asked softly.

"My father...I just don't want to have anything to do with him...what he does is wrong. he he is a predator that takes advantge of hard working pepole."

"Is that how you feel about me?"

"Callie No...You dont kill people just because they dont do what you want them to do. You was born to kill and as far as I know you haven't, I trust that when you say that you my fater kills people just because he doesnt like them."I say.

'What if he starts to hate you?'

Callie signed, something that I learned she was doing when her vocal cords became even looked tired.

"He wont...Callie have your rested at all today?"

"No." She said softly

I have been on the clock for 36 hours and it was time for me to go home in an hour. That gave me time to take her home and derop her in bed before getting the girls from school.

"Calliope I undwestand that you are this Hybrid super human but that doesnt mean you dont have to rest. You are still human and humans need food and sleep." I say

She gave a nod and sigh before sitting

"Let me sign off on some charts and we can leave." I say.

It didnt even take me an hour to do my charts and when I reached my office Callie was looking out the window. It was then I realized that I needed to up my game if I wanted to keep her happy. I was going to start running again as well as working out, she had all the energy that I knew I had to keep up with. She was going days without sleep just to make me feel ok.

"I know your there I heard you coming." She says softly

"Well lets go home."

"You havent ate."

"Give it to Jo I will make us something when when we get home." I say smiling

She walked over to me and ran her hand through my hair. She was so gentle and soft it made me think for a moment why I haven't given myself to her.

Its only been a week thats why.

We walked out my offince after I put on my coat, Im too tired to change out my scrubs.

"Hey Jo?!" I call

"Yea?"

"You hungry? I have take out that I haven't opened."

Jo ran up and took the bag from me, her stomach let out growl once the smell hit her started to laugh and I pulled her along down the hall.

"So whats up with you and Jo?" She asked

"Nothing shes the next Peds super star a lo...wait your jealous."

"I am not...And any way I have moves that she could only dream of."

As she said that she moved around me in a way that made her feel like hot silk on my skin.

"..that you do." I moan out.

To get my mind off the throbing between my legs I started to think about how glad I was that I asked Callie to drop me off at work. She didn't need to drive right now.

CALLIE'S POV

Now that I have the swing set done there isnt anything left for me to do. Arizona hasn't said anything about it to me. But I need to get a job or hobbie because I cant sit around doing nothing all day.

"Callie what did you do?"

I looked over at the door to the room just as she came into vieiw.

"What are you talking about?"

"You dont have to work." She held up the paperwork that I left sitting on the table.

Thats one way to get her to talk about it.

"No I dont have to but I want to I never had the chance to have a job outside the Marines. And I can't keep sitting around." I say

"A security guard at the hospital?"

"Hey that was offered to me and I wasnt going to say no, now if I get it I will be shocked." I say.

Arizona looked worried for a moment before sitting on a chair and watched me on the treadmill. I could see the wheels in her head turning and I wasn't sure what was going to come out, so stopping I moved over to kneel in front of her.

"I will understand if you want to be free you can use here until you have found a place..."

"Arizona I am free and I am happy right where I am ok. Don't ever think I dont want to be here you have opened your door to me and showed me the type of kindness that no one has ever in all my life shown me."

This woman has a big heart not many people get that or try to understand that but its there. The more I learned about Arizona the more I relized we are the same in many ways but different how things should be, well in my book anyway.

I leaned in and gave her a kiss a soft slow kiss that wasn't at all who I thought I was. But as it turns out Arizona makes me feel something ,I don't feel like I have to take her but just be with her and she will give herslf to me.

"I need to be careful around you." She says

"Why?"

"Because I cant think when you kiss me like that."

I smiled at her before standing up and moving to the door.

"You should start using that thing if you want to keep up with me." I say pointing at the treadmill.

ARIZONA'S POV

After my inturnal fight I found myself on the treadmill and on my day off. Callie dropped the girls off at school and went off to her interview at the hospital.I hoped that she got the job it wouldn't hurt to see her time to time in that black uniform.

I turn up the speed of the treadmill by one.

I dont really care what she did as long as she was happy with what she was doing.

I hear the door slam and that means one thing I came to a slow stop before leaving the room to see what happen.

"You didn't get the job?" I ask

"Oh I got a job just not that job."

"Then whats wrong?"

"I went in for the interview and all he could do was look at my chest, then he asked if I had kids...how that has anything to do with the job I dont know. But I said no that my girlfriend does and he goes on this anti gay rant so I left."

"Then where did the job come from?"

"Your boss, I dropped my resume, when I went back to get it he was standing there reading it. He asked if I was still looking for a job and I said yes."

"Whats on your resume that my boss would ask you if you wanted a job?" I asked

"I was a trauma Doctor in the fild when the wasnt trying to get me to kill people.I loved helping people and saving lives more than anything I could have done in the Marines." Callie says with a smile

"I studied Orthopedics in med school before inlisting."

"So I get to work with you?" I asked

"After i do some labs to get up to date I will be in the ER mostly but I guess that we would." She says smiling at me.

I jumped into her arms and kissed her all over her face, I was going to work with my bestfriend and the woman that I was quickly falling for.

"We have to celebrate lets go out for dinner tonight."

"You 'Miss Home Made healthy Meal' wants to go out?"

"Well there is this Vegan place I wanted to try thats heathy."

Callie shook her head and put me back on the floor

"Thats good but while I can Im going to work out I'm getting a pooch." She says rubbing her stomach.

I was big on home maded healthy meals and fruits and veggies for snacks But Callie was eating more and buring more calories, but I didn't understand why she was geting heavy.

"I'm not doing anything I eat and burn but Im not doing anything but eating. Its getting could out and cats all animals infact put on the pounds to keep warm in cold climate." She says coming back into the room.

It was nice to know that the small workout room that I had made was now going to be used, I was made to use it but It was being used.I went back to the treadmill and she went over to the weights

I was in the zone runing my little heart out when Callie stopped me looking at me with wounder.

"What are you thinking about?"

She was freshly showered.

"Oh nothing I just zoned out." I say puffing out

"Well you need to walk it out before showering, dont want to be late getting the girls."

Callie loved the girls and I think she saw them as her own she had a short temper when it came to them but she was trying hard to get things under control. She even started to see someone about that, but we both agreed that it must have something to do with her tiger half. They are 4 and thats a whole year longer then a cub would normally stay with their mother so her human half was having a hard time dealing with that. But she was as motherly as she could be without being there mother.

The girls even dropped the aunt part when adressing me, they didn't know who their mother was and didn't know much about their Father, So I guess we took over as parents.

"Callie?" I called from the shower.

I felt a rumble then saw her through the glass.

"Yes."

"I have to take the paper work in tomorrow for the girls so I can legelly adopt them, whould you mind being their mother too?" I ask

There was a pause in the rumble of the pur coming from her and I saw her brown eyes snap up from watching my body.

"Really?"

"Yes really, they love you; you love them it will make things a lot easier when it came to everything. You already got bullshit twice at the school but most of all I would love for you to be a parent to them just as much as I am." I say letting the water run over my body.

"I would love that."


	3. Chapter 3

**MUTE PRT 3**

**CALLIE'S POV**

**After all the shit I have been through in my life I have never been so nervous about anything in my infront of a judge saying that I would make a great parent to the twins, that was a big step, But I didn't let anyone see how nervous I was.**

**"Why do they want to come to the house?" I whispered as we walked out**

**"Its a formality, they want to be sure that everything is on the up and up." Arizona says as we make our way down the hall.**

**"Well everything is fine right?"**

**"Yep we have nothing to worry about."**

**Nothing to worry about... yea I have everything to worry about and it starts with Tim Robbins.**

**"Arizona?"**

**I couldn't lie to her about what I wasabout to do I like her too much,I like what we have and where its going to fuck up.**

**"Yea."**

**Arizona's eyes looked up at me and I get a little ping in my chest like every time she looks at me,I really think I should get that checked out.**

**"I have to call Tim."**

**"What why?"**

**"To be sure people arnt looking to come for me, I dont know what is going to happen now that I'm active again,**__**I need to know whats going to happen." I say.**

**I hope she knows I wouldn't be doing this if I was a normal person, Im not and dont want to do anything to bring her family back into her life. But if I dont do this I run the risk of the goverment coming back and trying to pull me away from the life I have made.**

**"Anfd thats it just to keep the goverment away?"**

**"Thats all nothing more." **

**she looked at her phone, something I didnt own, then she handed it to me.**

**"I'm taking you phone shopping after we eat." She says.**

**I hit a few numbers before dailing the number I knew well.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Tim."**

**"Hello?"**

**"Dont play dumb with me Tim and you know why Im calling."**

**"Callie?"**

**"Yes."**

**"When did you start talking?**

**"Since your sister kissed me."**

**"Oh I hear your playing house with my little sister, no wounder she was in a rush to get back to Seattle."**

**"I'm not in the mood to talk Tim I just want to know what they have said to you."**

**He gave a sigh.**

**"Tell my sister dont ever say I did do anything for her." He says**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"I told them to leave you alone there was nothing you could do because you have gone through domestication and you would die if they tried to remove you." He said**

**"So as long as they are happy with that i'm ok for the time."**

**"Now why do you say that?" Tim asked**

**"Its the Government Tim."**

**"Then I tie you up with dad..."**

**"NO I dont want to have anything to do with that. I love Arizona and I'm no going to pull her back into that." I growl.**

**I didnt mean to let that slip but I wasn't going to take it back. **

**There was movement on the other end and the sound of a woman.**

**"They are safer with you Callie and I will do anyhthing to keep it that way so don't worry about anything ok...All I ask is that if something feels off to you do what feels right. ..."**

**"I will kill anyone that thinks to cross them and I mean you too Tim and anyone that you may think..."**

**"I know Callie."**

**"No you dont Know Tim I will kill you your father your mother ANYONE you send my way. I will keep them safe and give them a loving home but they are my kids now my family and none of the rest matters."**

**"Ca..."**

**"Unless your next words are you are going to tell your little buddies to leave then you have nothing to say to me."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**I locked eyes with the man across from me and I moved over next to him and pinched his neck.**

**"Talk."**

**I put the phone to his ear.**

**"I'm sososo sorry I didn't think she she would notice me."**

**I could hear Tim yelling **

**"This is the las time I am going to tell you to keep away Tim next time a body part will make its way to you."**

**ARIZONA POV**

**I was shcocked to hear what Callie would do if people crossed her and I had to say it should have scared me. But growing up the way I did nothing that horrible never bothered me.**

**I watch as the man jump up and run out the cafe before Callie came back to the table.**

**"How did you know?" I ask **

**"He was watching us like he was watching a football game." She says**

**Thats all she said.**

**"Oh god you make me want to slap you." I say**

**"What I do to you?"**

**"Your so cryptic at times it drives me crazy, a month of your cryptic answers."**

**"Sorry?"**

**"I swear if you wasn't such a damn sweet kind and loving woman Iwould leave you."**

**"You forgot my looks."**

**"Calliope." I moaned**

**"Oo I love that sound."**

**"Callie!" I yelped and jumped when I felt her hand on my thigh.**

**"You're not helping yourself." she says**

**Not thinking I let out a growl and it was quickly followed by Callie's very own.**

**There was nothing I could do to win this fight so I just stopped doing anything until our food arrived.**

**Callie sat back pleased with herself before digging into her rare steak.**

**"SO when do you start working?"**

**"Tomorrow, I'm off on the weekends, I tried to line my schedule up with yours so the girls will have us both home home as much as we can be. I want to give them the life that I didn't get to have."**

**"Can I ask how was you childhood?"**

**"I grew up rich, I mean my father was in the top three in Forbes magazine riches people in the world. Thats how it was for as long as I can remember and he was proud of that, he was proud to through money around when he wanted something or when he wanted something to go away. Most the time that something he wanted gone was me, he would send me on trips with my nanny Jenny shopping with Jenny school plays and teachers meetings with Jenny. I went back to London with her every summer from the time I was 3 til I was 18...I want the girls to know that we both care about them and that we both will be there when they need us."**

**I looked at Callie and I could see the sadness in her eyes how she longed for her family and wish that things was different.**

**"I was in boot camp when I learned that Jenny was killed in a car crash when her taxi was hit on the way from the airport to her moms. Her mom got my address from her things and sent me a letter."**

**That put a deeper sting of pain in my chest learning that someone that Callie loved was taken away from her.**

**"I'm Sorry."**

**"I'm not telling you this for you to feel sorry, I'm telling you this so you will understand why I am the way I am. Not this crazy Marine made Hybrid I want you to know that I am human I know you know that but I am human and I feel."**

**I reached out and cupped Callie's face wiping away her tears with my thumbs.**

**"Calliope I know you are human and I also know what kind of power you have, I have seen how gentle you are with the girl, And I have felt it in your kiss. Nothing about you scares me I have no reason to fear you because I know you." I say looking into deep brown eyes.**

**after that heart filled moment we finshed our lunch and Callie dropped me off at work promising that dinner would be ready when I got home. I couldn't stop myslf from leaning in ad kissing her.**

**This kiss was stronger and lasted longer than any of our previous kisses and I'm sure would have lasted longer if Mark hadn't knocked on the window.**

**"Can I kill him yet?" Callie asked .**

**"No...Go phone shopping before going home." I say putting on my coat.**

**"Yes ma'am."**

**"I mean it Calliope Torres."**

**"I am, where should I go?"**

**I thought about if for a moment.**

**"I go through Verizon the have better coverage here." I say.**

**Sure they can be a pain in my ass but what phone company isnt.**

**"Ok...See you when you get home then."**

**And with that she gave me one las kiss befor I left her in the Car.**

**"You two look happy." Mark says**

**"We are."**

**"Shes hot."**

**"She is and shes also gay and will kick the shit out of you." I say laughing**

**"Why do you say that?" He asks**

**"Because shes coming to work here, so if I were you I will chill on the flirting. I'm your best friend Mark not a fuck buddy." I say as we make our way to my office.**

**I was behind on my work and the first thing on my list was a 13 year old with Pancreatic Cancer.**

**When I looked up from doing my charts it was well after midnight and I was back to my office I grabed my things, again to tired to change out my scrubs, and headed to my car.**

**The drive wasn't as long as it would have been if I was tired butthe closer I got to home the more my stomach growled.**

**"Ok I'm going to feed you."**

**Just as I turned onto the road leading up to the large gate I hit a fucking deer. Where it came from and why it was out there I dont know, but I hit it and I was now nose to nose with a dieing deer.**

**The first thing I did was call the police to have them come out so I could file a report, then I called home.**

**"Hello."**

**"Callie?" I was crying**

**"Arizona whats wrong?"**

**"I hit a deer...I hit a deer and its dieing and I dont know what to do."**

**"Where are you I will come..."**

**"No you cant leave the girls I'll be home soon." I say seeing the cop pull up.**

**"Ok."**

**I hear worry in her voice and I cant help but smile at the fact that she is so loving.**

**It only took a few minutes to file the report but I was now left with a now dead deer on my car.**

**with a defeted sigh I drove my car home since there was nothing I could do, I'd be stuck for an hour in the cold waiting for someone to come pick it up. when I got home Callie was waiting outside for me.**

**"Wow...No one came to help you?"**

**"Fish and wildlife is going to take an hour." I say**

**"I'll handle it."**

**I don't even want to know what that means, Callie went inside to get dressed but when she came back she had a large roll of plastic.**

**"Im going to take her dow to the Fish and Wildlife maybe they can do some thing with her." Callie said.**

**I watched as she worked the deer out my window of my car and she moved it to the back of the SUV.**

**"Shes not dead just in shock they may c an save her." She says.**

**giving me a quick kiss she left out with me watching her.**

**I went in doors and the first thing I did was empty my stomach everything I ate came out just as i reached the bathroom. I was lucky not to get it everywhere.**

**Once showered and dressed in my pjs Callie was walking through the door.**

**'Let me shower and we can try to get something into your stomach." She says moving quickly past me.**

**As she showered I went into the kitchen to see what she made me for dinner. The plate was hot and there was signs that she was cooking when I called, or just finished. I pulled the top off and was meant with the wounderful smell of fresh veggies mashed potatoes gravy and a good sized steak.**

**"I'll take that...I'm guessing you're not going to want meat for the next few days."**

**"You guess right." I say as she takes the steak off the plate.**

**"I'll call the insurance company in the morning." I say sitting at the table**

**"Make it after we do have the DCS or whatever coming in the morning." Callie says as she sits across from me.**

**"Yeah I know...Tell me about your shopping trip.**

**"I dont see why I need one of these." Callie says**

**She gets up and goes into the other room before coming back with an unopened box in on hand and a bag in the other.**

**"Whats in the bag?"**

**"Stuff I just had to have."**

**she drops the bag on the table before putting the box down.**

**"Why did you get that one?" I asked trying to mask my smile**

**"You seem to like yours so I got the black one." she says running a knife down the side.**

**"This is after the 17 year old spent 15 minutes trying to sell me a apple. I dont really like how they look or work."She says**

**"So you got the G3 because I have one and I like mine?"**

**"Yep and no I just dont want an apple and I wanted to piss the boy off,He must really hate LG because he left me on my own after I told him what I wanted. Some Woman picked up a sale after that and she helped me get all I needed."**

**Callie made a face.**

**"Whats that face about?" I ask**

**"She gave me her card with her personal number on it and told me to call if I needed seemed to get upset when I told her that my girlfriend wouldnt lik that Idea."**

**I started to laugh softly, Callie doesn't see herself as this amazing Sexy woman that she is, she just sees herself as Callie the Marine and now mom. I haven't told her that beening a Marine helps the sexy factor for a lot of women and men.**

**"Callie you are sexy and people will want you and that is fine with me."**

**"It is?" She asked**

**"As long as I know that you are home at night as long as I know that its me that you love and want. I dont care what other people think and say because I know its me that you want, and if you should ever want to leave tell me I dont want you to stay where you're not happy." I say.**

**"Arizona its in me to Mate for life that way they could be sure I was only with who they assinged as My handler. Once they found Tim beaten and bloodied they finally relized that I wasn't going to have kids and they assumed that I would with another but when the pared me with him I did the same thing. They tried a number of times with the same out why they discharged me cant have someone uncontrolable around. "**

**She went back to opening the box.**

**But one thing kept nagging me.**

**"Why me?" I ask pushing the now empty plate away.**

**"I dont know... I knew you was the one that had control over me when you stoped me from hurting that mover. If you had not asked me to stay I would have anyway."**

**"Stalking is a crime you know that right." I say with a smile.**

**"You and I both know you wouldnt have seen me."**

**"I found you."**

**"Thats because I was traped."**

**"You was sleeping."**

**"Because I have nothing to fear from you,I felt you come in the house, Something about you makes me calm."**

**That was the sweetest thing I have heard in my life and I have heard some pickup let whatever woman saying them think I had fallen for them just so I could myself use them for a good night. After it was all done I was gone before they had the chance to do the same.**

**"We never ma...had sex how do I have such control over you?"**

**"Because I was marked as yours before any of this happened."**

**Now that was confusing.**

**"What?"**

**"I saw a picture of you in Tim's things one day while he was tring to learn how to control me. You are so hard not to fall in love with, you was imprinted into my brain and that was it."Callie said**

**"Would you have mated with them if you had not seen my pictuer?"**

**"Nope I knew I liked women when I was 13 and I had girlfriends."She says looking though the little papers that come with the phone.**

**"Did Tim tell you where I was?"**

**"God no he didn't show me your picture I found that on my own, he showed me everything that he thought I would find strong and sexy and manly. Fishing trips hunting trips 6 million pictures of him and your dad doing manly things things I could careless never said boo about you ever and I wanted to know why but never asked...I see why now."**

**"Why?"**

**I was hurt that Tim would leave me out of the family.**

**"Because you the better looking twin."**

**I froze no one knew Tim and I was twins I was born hours after him, the next day to be technical. We had two different bithdays two everything and I would offten get what was leftover from Tims birthday parties as I got older I thought mom would change that but she was the same about Tim.**

**"How do you know we dont even look the same?"**

**"I know Tim is ugly... women like him because he has money. He thinks handsome even pretty in a manly way but hes ugly. His hair is greasy his eyes make him look like a weasel his nose is too big for his face and he thinks he god gift to everything...should I go on?"**

**"No no thats fine but how can you tell?"**

**"I didn't you cant tell but you do have the characteristics of someone who has a twin. And since Tim is your only sibling that was my only guess until you froze when you froze I knew I was right."**

**This woman.**

**I look over at the clock and see its well past 2am and we need to be up in a few hour to get the girls up for school.**

**"Eh I'm to tired to work on this right now." Callie says**

**thats the first time she said she was tired on her own so that meant she was ready to go to bed.**

**"Come on lets go to sleep." I say putting my dish in the dish washer and hitting the wash button.**

**"My I ask where Miss Torres is?" **

**I wasn't going to like this woman but I have to act as if I liked her or we may not past and they could put a stop to our adoption.**

**"She is dropping the girls off at school."**

**I hear the beep of the car alarm signaling that Callie was home.**

**"That should be her right now." I say just as the door open and she walked in.**

**"Look what I found shivering under the car this morning. I have to take them to the vet once we are done here but I couldn't leave them in the snow."Callie say unzipping her coat to show two little kittens.**

**THe DCS worker watched us as I looked at the kittens.**

**"Let me get them set up with something warm." she sighed when she saw the worker writing something.**

**Once Back the DCS worker picked that moment to talk again.**

**"I"m Mrs. Jill Karson and I will be the one that will determine if you have a stable enough home for the children."**

**She started out walking around the house.**

**"I take it the children share a room." she says as she finished her walk through of the house.**

**"No Alma and Alexis have their own rooms with full bathrooms" Callie says**

**"Show me the rooms." Mrs. Karson says writing something down**

**Callie opened her mouth to say something when both our phones started beeping then mine started to ring.**

**"Let me just grab that." I say**

**"Hello?...Yes I am on my way now." I say before hanging up**

**SHe started to write and I had to bite my tongue**

**"That was the school they are send kids home early due to the suprise snow storm that will hit around 12." I say**

**Callie reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys to the SUV**

**"I'll get them." I say when she started to head for the door.**

**It was wrong of me but I needed to get away from that woman.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mute Part 4

CALLIE POV

I am not upset that Arizona left me alone with this woman I understood completly. She was starting to get to me with all the bullshit questions that had nothing to do with the adoption.

"How did the two of you meet?" Mrs Karson asked.

"I'm sorry but what does that have to do with the girls?" I ask

She put her file away.

"You people often meet in night clubs and bars and that is not good for the children." She says

"Really is it a fact? How many straight couples have meant in bars or clubs? If you must know I meant Arizona years ago while I was in the Marines through her brother. I will never dream of taking the girls to any place like that."

I was ready to yell in this womans face, how dare she say I would put my girls in danger in any way.

She made a face before turning to the door when she heard the keys in the door.

"Callie!" the girls called running in and hugging me.

"Well I will get going before the storm comes in, I will be back to talk to the girls at another time." She said putting on her coat.

we watched as she walked out the door.

"What happen?" Arizona asked

"Nothing she just thought she would add to the stereotype that people seem to have about lesbians." I say

Arizona ran her hands through her hair.

"I don't know what they thought sending a woman like that over..."

"Mama its snowing!" Alma called looking out the window

"Let me go and get the firewood out the Shed." I say

"Shed...Firewood... WHen did we get that?" Arizona asked

"I bought them,I do have money I just hate to use it. It was hush money from my family."

"So you got a shed and firewood?"

"Yes I though...Well I will tell you that later." I say winking at her.

Arizona's face turned red and I turned to head out to the back yard.

When I reached the shed I looked at it and back at the house this is what is what it feels like to have a family that wants you. Picking up the hatchet I started to split some more before grabbing a arm full and heading to the house. After a few trips I was done and I locked up the small shed before heading back in.

"Look at you" Arizona says

"What about me?"

"Your covered in snow."

I smile at her and move to her.

"No."

I reached out and grabbed her before she could run off and pulled her into a kiss.

"mmmmm" Arizona moaned

"So tonight I was thinking..."

"Are we going to make a fire?" Alexis aked

"Yes we are." Arizona asked not pulling away.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Arizona POV

Oh my god this woman this woman this woman.

Callie handled the DCS worker like a pro and then just like that she forgets her just like she is outside salting the walkway and driveway light jacket on only her dark hair visible in the storm.

All morning she has been flirting with me touching me and rubbing on me as if there wasn't enough room to pass by.I was starting to feel the heat of her between my legs and I was at the point of begging her. But the girls have bad timing popping up when things was getting good.

"Hey what are you thinking?" Callie asked walking in.

"The timing of the girls." I say

"Timing?"

"It would be a lie if I said that you wasn't turning me on but the girls popping up just when things are getting good."

Callie lets out a laugh befor going into the laundry room to look in on the kittens she found.

"Well they do have to go to bed and when they do I can show you a few things." Callie whispers in my ear.

she had her arms wrapped around me softly kissing my neck pulling me back into her. I never felt so loved in just a hug I almost started to cry.

"Dont cry."

Oops

"Good tears I promise." I tell her taking in a deep breath.

Callie always smells like the out doors fresh earthy and wild with something spicy.

"Mama Callie do you love Mama?" Alexis asked

"Yes I do why do you ask?"

"Well that lady she came to the school asking us questions." Alma says joining Alexis in the door way.

"What?" we both say

"Yeah she came to the school yesterday and talked to us...I think she was trying to get us to say bad things about you because she got angry when I wouldn't say bad things." Alma says

"Like what?" I ask

she asked me how many times you left us alone and how many people you have over." Alexis says.

Callie started to rub her eyes with her free hand and I tried to pull out of her grip.

"I'm going to have strong words for her the next time I see that woman." I say

"No you wont because she is what is between us and adopting the girls, once everything is over you can say what you want." Callie says

This woman is amazing at keeping me calm, I do have my fathers temper when something pushes me.

"You stop being so clear headed."

That got me a smile.

"Look lets just build a fire and have a little camp like dinner ok?" Callie says

"YAY!"

The girls jumped up and down and ran to wash up for dinner.

"You get everything together and I will set up the fireplace."Callie says.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Dinner was great and the girls had fun rosting hot dogs and making s'mores before going to take hot baths.

"What are you doing?" I ask

"Making a fire in Alma's room, its really coming down out there and I dont want them to be cold if the power should go out." Callie says

"We staying in Alma's room?"Alexis asks

"Yes you two are and that means sleep no playing."

"Can we watch a movie?" Alma asks

"You can watch Frozen,by the time its over you should be sleep." I say

They both climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets up. Callie lit the fire as I looked through the DVDs to find what I was looking for.

"OK you two remember no playing around only get out of bed if there is an emergency or you have to go to the bathroom."Callie says kissing them on there blonde heads and leaving the room.

I put the DVD on and did the samething before turning off the light off.

I watched as they curled together and started to watch the movie. The way they rubbed at their eyes I knew it wouldn't be long before they would fall to sleep.

Smiling I walked down the hall spoting Callie looking out the window.

"Whats that?" I ask

"No."

"No what?" I looked out the window

I saw what looked like a snow covered Cocker Spaniel.

"Callie!"

"No I hate dogs."

"She'll freeze."

Callie looked at me before growling at me.

"Damnit Arizona."

She when to the front door and ripped it open and walked out into the storm.

"I'm Not taking care of this thing." Callie says.

"I will." I say going to get a towl.

"Its stays away from me and out of the room."

She turned and walked into the room.

"Ok." I call after her

I start to dry the golden dog off before setting her up by the fire.

"We will look for your family tomorrow." I say softly.

Getting up I move to my room and when I get to the door im pulled inside

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Callie's POV

"Fuck Calliope."

This wasn't how I planned our night but I am glad it ended this way. Arizona taste amazing from her lips to he toes every part of her I have tasted.

What started out as me trying to wash the smell off dog off us both ended with us naked in the shower.

Her back to my front my right hand between her legs. She had a good grip on my hair and fingers.I had to wrap my arm around her to keep her from falling and I was all ready to start working her up again when the power went out just like I said it would.

"Oh my god."

I could see Arizona looking around the dark bathroom.

"Shh come on I have the fire going we will be ok." I say turning off the water before it could turn cold.

Arizona stumbled out the bathroom and stood wraped in a towle looking for night dressed I went to check on the girls and their fire.

"Just bring them into our room, that way we only have to keep an eye on the one." Arizona says.

When we reached Alma's room her fire was burnt out and they was up looking around the dark room.

"But..."

"Callie now." Arizona says.

I let out a sigh and waved them out of the bed before going over and making sure the fire was out waited for me at the door before we made our way back to the room.

I had planned to spend the night learning Arizona's body, but now that was out the window.

They ran blindely to our bedroom as we followed after them.

"I had plans for you tonight." I say

"I know but now the girl need us its going to get cold." She says

I went and gradded the kittens and sat them in the chair in the large was a soft wimper and I looked dow to see the dog crawling across the floor to my feet.

"I dont like you, come on."

The dog jumped up and ran into the room with me following whedn I reached the room the dog had jumped on the bed.

"No no off the bed." I say

"Please Mama Callie."

"No dogs on the bed." I say putting more logs on the fire.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I was up before the others starting the job of warming up the house and cooking. Arizona had a gas fire place and stove.

"Wake up family." I called from the room door.

Arizona sat up and blue eyes looked at me and she smiled before she climbed out from under ther blankets.

"Let them sleep before you know it they will want to go outside."

And she was right as soon as the girls was done eatting I was outside pushing my way through the snow to give them a path to run through.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Arizona's POV

Its been a few days since we got snowed in and everything was back to normal, road plowed kids of to school me sure to tell the teachers and principal that no one but Callie or I are allowed to take the girls out of the class alone.

Now Callie was down in the ER working away while I was up in Peds with nothing to do.

"Its quiet up here."

I turned to see Callie in her navy scrubs and lab coat.

"What are you doing up here?" I ask

"Its lunch time and I thought you would like to have..."

That was the time the we bot got paged for what I now know is a multi car pile up. Some jackass with a sports car thought it would be nice to over look the snow and slow moving traffic and smashed into the back of a mini van and so on.

I couldnt help but watch Callie as everyon came in, how she had everyone working like a well oiled machine. I didn't have time to admire my girlfriend when I had two surgeries waiting on me.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Six hours later I found myself down in the ER helping with what was left of the victims.

"Hows it going down here?" I asked April.

"We lost 6 have 3 in the ICU and the rest was just broken bones and cuts."

"Where is Callie?" I ask

"Shes in the OR rebuilding a young boys leg."She said

Tha was a suprise to me, Ididn't know that Callie knew how to do such a thing but then again Callie can do a lot of things that I don't know about.

I smiled and made my way to the OR so I could watch her I looked down at her she looked up and he eyes smiled at me before looking back at her work.

I was lucky that I got to watch the all her work befor beating her down stairs.

"Callie come with me." I say after she was done writing her post ops

"Where we going?" She asked as I pulled her along

I pushed passed a blonde who was trying to speak with me.

"I have a personal meeting that I have to tend to." I say to her

We reached my office and I closed and locked the door beforekissing her.

"Oh."

"I want you so bad."

I was shocked when Callie's fingers thrusted into me and I shivered when she started to move slowly.

"Oh my god I have been thinking about this all day." Callie whispered

But before things could get good she pulled away.

"What no what are you doing?"

"I can't do this here Arizona...I...Oh fuck it."

She lifted me and laid me on my desk before ripping of my scrubs. She then ripped off her own scrubs before climbing on top of me and looking deep into my eyes. we held eye contact for a second before she leaned in ad kissed me running her hands through my hair

"I need you, Arizona right now." she says kissing down my neck.

The tone was low and full of meaning against my it triggered a long deep moan to come from deep in side me.

"God I need you Calliope" I moan

She whispered something once more along my neck, heightening my sensitivity to her kiss that was now sucking on my neck.

interlocked our hands Callie started to move them down between us until I felt our wetness mixing together.

"I need you too..." She breathed softly as she welcomed my fingers into her heat.

"I need you so bad."

Callie's lips found mine again as she thrusted into me.

I followed her movement and started to thrust into her, just relling how tight she is was enough to make my eyes roll back in my head. Her lips left mine and and she started to growel in my ear.

"You feel so good Arizona, So hot and wet."

She ripped my hends away from her and sat up and looked at me

"I love you."

It wasn't anything new I knew she loved me but it was the way she said it, the way her brown eyes sparked a golden color.

"I love you too."

She started to move down my body when my pager went off.

"Aw fuck." We both growl.

Reluctantly she lets me up and I start to dig through our clothes to find my pager.

"I have to go." I say dressing

"I know it comes with the job." Callie says dressing.

I went for the door trying not to look at her standing topless in the middle of my was curvy but has a set of abs on her that was perfect for her body type. You could just make them out but once I touched them she would flex them and laugh at the shiver that would run down my spine.

"Arizona."

"What?"

She moved over to me and I put my hand out to stop her my hand landing on her stomach.

"Have a good rest of the day." she says

with that she gives me a soft kiss.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Callie's POV

I'm more then a little on edge right now, I was all worked up with no way to get was running around the 6th floor saving babies and I was down here with nothing to do. Don't get me wrong I don'tmind not having the rush of people moving around it gave me time to think about if I want to take the Chief up on his offer as head of Orthopedics.

That would put me and Arizona on the same page with our schedule by making it easier to schedule my days. For now we only have one day off together and get off at the same time 2 days aweek, today being one of those days.

I already know that Im going to take the job I have a family now I dont have to live on the street out of debt I feel for taking lives, I'm saving them now.

I have 6 months to get up to date on the cases and my labs, but thats nothing I can do that in half the time and be ready to take over before Chin was ready to leave.

"Hi Dr Torres right?"

I looked up to see the blonde that I was pulled past earlier.

"Yes can I help you?"

I didn't like the smell of this woman.

"I'm Clint."

"OK."

"I'm not going to be around the bush and just say what I need to talk to you about."

I smell something coming, a lie I could see her pulse thudding there was sweat building on her brow.

"Well?"

"I'm Dr Robbins fiance." She says


	5. Chapter 5

**Mute Prt 5**

**Arizona's POV**

**Fucking JoAnn She just had to come poking around when things are getting good for me. If I had taken the time to look at the blonde that I pushed pass in my rush to have Callie to myself I would have had the chance to tell her that what ever JoAnn says is a big lie.**

**The only thing that I'm sure about right now is the fact that her poking can't get in the way of the adoption of the girls everything is all said and done. But right now I have to hope that Callie didn't believe her.**

**I make my way down stairs to find Callie in hopes that she isn't pissed off. I didn't see her as I came down the stairs but just as soon as my foot hit the floor she slipped up next to me.**

**"Hey."**

**I looked at her.**

**"Look I know about JoAnn and I also know she is up to something. So tell me about it." She says**

**"I don't know what to say, JoAnn was someone that I thought I would spend my life with." I say as we walked out to the car.**

**"She asked me to marry her and I said yes I didn't want to see all the shit that she was doing. " I say once we was in the SUV.**

**" What happen?"**

**"I was blind to what she was doing, she worked or my father and I should have known she wasn't I wanted love so much Callie I wanted it and didn't want to see what she was doing."**

**Callie pushed some of my blonde hair behind my ear.**

**"I busted her sleeping with my then friend, I left her that night and when to Boston and that was the last I saw of her. I sent her back her ring the next day and that was it until today."**

**Callie had started the SUV and started on the way to the school.**

**"SHes a bad lier." She says**

**"No shes good you just have super powers and can see what we can't see."**

**"Well don't worry I don't believe anything she says other then shes working here now."**

**"WHAT!?"**

**This cant be happening why dose my horrible past have to come back when things are working out perfectly.**

**"Cheif told me she was here for a few weeks training with me."**

**"You?"**

**"Yeah her and a few other Doctors From LA and all over. For some reason I will never know word got out that I was back in the fild and now everyone wants to Learn the Torres method."**

**"And what is that?" I ask**

**"Organized chaos, It was something I came up with when I was in the field working of an idea I came up with in high School. Its more of a meditation on what is going on now. Its bullshit really they just want to see who can get me to there hospital, it has to be because I havent done anything other then make bone and cartilage from goo."**

**"I forgot about that, I read about it but it wasn't many but a hand full of sussesful replacements done before you was way that was you"**

**I was so excited at that moment, everyone that atemted any replacements using the Torres cartilage or bone faild at it. The only way that it was proven that it worked was the fact that every now and then a Marine would come home with a limb that they should have lost telling stories of this unknown Doctor that would fly in and give thenm hope that they would have there limb back.**

**Callie was all over the medcal journals in europe and Japan I was lucky that my father would spend the money to buy them so I could keep up with her.**

**"Yes that is me, I was working hard at trying to make up for what I have done."**

**"Callie your job wasn't something you couldn't control." I say grabing her hand**

**She smiled at me befor looking back at the road.**

**"I know that now I didn't then."**

**We fell silent both in our heads. I didn't know what Callie was thinking but I was thinking about how lucky I was to be with such a genius. **

**"JoAnn Clint is the worst person in the world." I say**

**"I doubt that but I do think Mrs Karson has something to do with her being here."**

**"Really,Why do you think she would do that?" I ask**

**"I don't know the case is closed we have the girls, I just think she wants to kick up some dust just to make us look bad just to say kids don't belong with homosexual homes."**

**Callie parked the SUV in the line of cars mini vans and SUVs that was lined up outside the had 10 minutes before the bell rung so I turned to her.**

**"Callie I feel like things are about to get bad but I want to let you know that I love you without a doubt and nothing in the world will change that. I never told JoAnn that, I thought I loved her but I was wrong. Just thinking about you being upset mad or leaving me makes my heart hurt. I..."**

**I was cut off by Callie's lips on mine.**

**"I know you love me becaus I see it and smell it you took me in when I had nothing and no one,I love you and I trust in that and you. I know you have a past we all do and Im not scared of anything that comes this way."**

**I looked into brown eyes that flashed a gold color at me and I smiled.**

**"How do you do that?"**

**"Do what?"**

**"Your yes flash gold when ever I look into your eyes."**

**Callie cocked her hed to the side and looked at me befor a loud rumble came from her chest. Her eyes flashed gold but this time stayed that way.**

**"Your my mate."**

**I remember that look, it was the same look of the freakishly large bangal tiger I saw at Franklin Pard Zoo. I was mesmerized by her she was so beautiful looking at me through the glass. I remember wanting to pet her when she rubbed herself along the glass and sat fo hours looking at her until it closed and I had to leave.**

**"No." I whisper**

**Callie smiled and looked out the window before the bell rung.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Callie POV**

**It made me laugh when Arizona realized what I was and how long I have been around she wanted me to show her how it was I was able to be that way, it wasnt something I could do in front of the kids and to add its painful.**

**Arizona has stopped asking and was now putting all her energy into helping the girls with school work to keep her mind off left me with the idea that shifting wasn't a bad idea, shes putting up with so much i can take a little pain to give some happiness.**

**"For whatever reason the girls just didn't want to go to bed tonight...Callie?" Arizona called from the other side of the bedroom door.**

**I would answer if I was able but I wasn't. **

**"Why is the door closed?" she asked**

**She pushed the door open and jumped back when she saw me. She didn't scream or turn to run she just stood there looking at me until I looked past her.**

**"Oh the girls."**

**She walked in and closed the door before turning back to me.**

**"Callie?"**

**I dropped my head and gave a smile...Or what I thought was a smile.**

**she put out a hand and started walking to me until her finger tangled in my fur.**

**"Its so soft."She said petting my head**

**I pushed her back and stood letting out a yawn I stretched my body before jumping on the bed to laid down on my side. That was my way of inviting her to lay with me, Arizona grabbed the blanket off the chair and climbed on the bed and laying her head on my side over my heart covering herself.**

**"Thank you Callie you didn't have to do this." She says fingers playing in my fur.**

**"I'm so scared that JoAnn is going to fuck everything up and make you hate me." She says.**

**I lifted my head and looked at her I then shifted my large body to wrap around her resting my head on her thigh.**

**"I know you wont hate me." She says**

**we fall to sleep just like that until something wakes me up.**

**'Arizona is going to be so mad if I don't wake her' I thought**

**So I started to nug her lower abdominal to wake her up.**

**"What?" She mumbled**

**but I kept pushing until she woke up with a grut.**

**"God Cramps...Callie"**

**She got out the bed and went to the bathroom. I used that time to shift back to my human form and look for something to put on.**

**"Oh fuck just what I needed." I hear Arizona say.**

**"You ok?" I ask**

**"Yes I just have my period." She said walking out the bathroom.**

**She smiled at me when she looked up at me.**

**"So your a shifter?"**

**"Yep I dont know how that is possible but I dont know." I say**

**"How do you not know."**

**"I don't know I was born just like you."**

**"I just dont understand that Callie humans don't just turn into Wild cats, something isn't right about this." Arizona says**

**"You mean me?"**

**"No I mean this, you are just fine I just want to know who you areA nd you should too."**

**I was aabout to yell at her and tell her she knows nothing about what I needed to know. But she was right I knew nothing adout where I came from I know what they told me but thinking about it now I know nothing.**

**Insteed I grabbed her up and growled in her face out of frustration.**

**"Stop that." She said pulling away**

**"How am I to find out what I am and where I come from?"**

**"I don't know but we will find out a way for you to find out." Arizona says pulling down the blanket.**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**I wasn't ready to go to work knowing that JoAnn was going to be following me around all day,But it was my job and I had to be there. So when we walked through the doorArizona leaned up and gave me a kiss like always and we pulled away JoAnn was right there looking at us.**

**"Arizona can we talk?"**

**"No we can not,Callie I will see you at lunch." Arizona said**

**"I will see you at lunch." I say and she walked off**

**"Dr. Clint lets get to work." I say heading off to the ER**

**I sent JoAnn out on runs as much as I could just to keep her away from me. Her unwanted advances was starting to piss me off and the more Im angered the more I took it out on people that had nothing to do with why I was mad.**

**"Dr Torres?"**

**Oh my god**

**"Yes?"**

**I turned to see a rather bautiful brunnette in leather with brown eyes.**

**"I'm Bo Dennis I was looking for my wife's cousin Arizona but they tell me shes in the OR and that if I find you you wouldn't mind if I hung out with you."**

**I looked at Bo and back at the group of doctors that was waiting to do whatever I asked.**

**"Sure thing."**

**" We havent had the time to come down and visit her."Bo said as we walked away**

**"Come down?" I ask**

**"We live in Canada with my wife."**

**"Oh Ive been there I just love Toronto." I say**

**"Funny you say that because thats where we are from."**

**"We?" I ask**

**"Yes my wife Lauren is here, I lost her on one of the floors." Bo says as we make our way around and up the stairs.**

**"There you are I found the gallery that is over looking Arizona's OR."**

**I looked at the brown eyed blonde that stopped in front of us,She looked a lot like she could be Arizona's Family.**

**"Dr. Torres..."**

**"Calle please."**

**"Callie this is my wife Lauren, Lauren this is Callie."**

**"Nice to meet you."**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Arizona's POV**

**I felt eyes on me almost the whole time but I never looked up from what I was doing I knew who it was but after a while the feeling changed and I felt a warm feeling come over me.**

**Looking up I saw Callie sitting next to Lauren and Bo and I smiled as big as I could. Bo was the only person outside the girls that I love and I havent seen her in years. I was almost done and was ready to run out.**

**"Jacob you think you can close?" I ask stepping back**

**"Yes Dr Robbins."**

**I slowly walked out The OR and scrubed out befor running out to find Callie.**

**"Whoa there Cowgirl." Bo said when I ran right into them**

**"Oh my god where have you been?"**

**"You know me always working, speaking of working I have to ask you something."Lauren says**

**Bo and Lauren walk me half way down the hall before stopping.**

**"Arizona Trick and all of the Fae world felt a large disturbance last night and it came from here." Lauren says**

**"But."**

**"I felt it from Callie when I walked in the door and really felt it when I talked to her. You got to get her to let Lauren look at her."Bo says**

**I looked at Callie if anyone can give us answers it would be Lauren.**

**"Callie do you think Lauren Can take a look at you to night?"I asked**

**"Shes looking at me now." She says**

**Bo puffed up her chest and stepped in front of Lauren.**

**"Look tiny..."**

**Tiny who the fuck..."**

**"Stop you two, now you was happy with each other just fine don't start Calliope." I growled at her**

**"Look Callie its way too much to get into right now but I need to look at all of you...Both sides." Lauren says**

**Callie looked at me.**

**"Trust she hasnt told about you there was...its my job to know about you and Ipromise I will tell you everything once we have the time." She added.**

**"OK fine but the girls cannot see me." She say before her pager went off.**

**Mine started to beep as well.**

**"OK we will go back to the hotel see you later." Bo says.**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**I was trying to work as fast as I could without making more of a mess that we had. But with JoAnn over my shoulder at every turn it was getting hard, it would be ok if it was about work but it wasn't.**

**"Arizona I'm sorr..."**

**"Dr. Clint now is not the time to talk about anything other than what is going on right at this wise I dont have anything to say to you do you understand." I say before walking away.**

**I have two kids in ICU and one close to going into my OR with a crushed arm.**

**"Callie I'm going to call the school and tell them Bo will be picking up the girls then give Bo the code to get them out. It looks like we will be in the OR a while." I say quickly**

**"Yes go." She says looking down at the arm**

**I mad the call to the school then Bo.**

**"Bo I need you to pick up the girls we are foing to the OR right now."**

**"OK I will be there,wheres there?"**

**"I will text you." I say before ending the call.**

**I sent her a short hand text knowing that she was going to have to have Lauren read it.**

**The only thing good about this was I was going to work with Callie.**

**"You ready to learn something new?" Callie asked as we scrbed in**

**"Oh yeah, always willing to learn from you." I say.**

**Was the best part about being a doctor saving lives even doing the small things made me happy.**

**We spent hours building a new arm form nothing but what was letf of the bone and steel.**

**"Ok all done Dr Robbins you did great." Callie said eyes smiling at me.**

**I never thought about building anything that having to do with bone but Callie let me help her then I wowed her by my stitching the muscle and skin back together.**

**"I think you may have a calling in plastics." Mark says looking at how close and small the stitching was.**

**"She will barely have a scar." He added**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Callie's POV**

**I stetched out my back the best I could without shifting, that will happen when we reach the house.**

**"You ok?"**

**"What?" I ask looking at her**

**"Your growling." Arizona says without taking her eyes off the road.**

**"JoAnn she driving me mad she went to the Chief with some bullshit about me not teaching her."**

**"Are you kidding me?"**

**"No but he told me not to worry about it he has notice that she has been trying to start trouble with the other Doctors by asking questions about you. Hes sending her away tonight." I say**

**when we pulled into the driveway a unknown car was parked on one side.**

**"Bo and Lauren was a life saver today."I say as we got out the car.**

**"They are the best people you could trust in." She says **

**when we walked in Lauren was sitting on the couch reading while Bo lay with her head in her lap.**

**"Get your boots off my couch Bo." Arizona says putting her things down**

**"You have two very active girls." Bo says.**

**"Yeah Tim couldn't deal with them and I didn't want them around all that." She says**

**"OK lets get down to it." I say **

**All the small talk was making me short tempered, Iwas hungry.**

**"Yes where is the room?" Lauren asked**

**I pointed to the closed door.**

**She followed me into the room and I turned to look at her as she closed the door.**

**I didn't bother to take off my clothes and just shifted ripping my scrubs.**

**"Oh my god your beautiful." She says**

**She started to run her hands throught my fur.**

**"Let me go get my bag I'll be right back." She say waling out the room**

**I walked in a cricle before sitting down and let out a yawn.**

**"Ok im going to take blood and fur samples."**

**I gave a growl and she looked at me.**

**" I married a Succubus Ive seen more monsters then you would believe, your little growl doesnt scare me."She said**

**I let out a huff and put my head down.**

**Lauren started to do a exam on me before she ran her hand down my back.**

**"You have to roll over."**

**I shook my head**

**"Callie roll over."**

**I lay down but didnt move. **

**"Ok."**

**I didnt look up at her I wasn't going to roll over like some dog. But by not keping my gaurd up that left me open to Lauren's next move. I felt a shrap stab in my shoulder and I looked up at her to see her putting something in her bag. I tried to sit up quickly but felt dizzy.**

**"Its just a tranquilier you will be just fine." she says as I lay down.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Arizona's POV**

**"Bo can you give me a hand?" Lauren asked opening the door.**

**"What happen?" I ask.**

**"Callie didn't want to roll over so I had to give her a tranquilizer so I can give her the rest of her exam."**

**I got up and walked to the room where I seen Callie laying on the floor.**

**"I need to roll her on her back to give her an abdominal exam."**

**Bo and I helped Lauren roll Callie over so she could finish her exam. I sat rubbing her jaw and chest while she finished and we rolled her on her side**

**"She is the most beautiful specimen of her kind I have seen."**

**"What is she?" Bo asked**

**"I believe shes some kind of feral Fae witch is amazing because there is no known feral fae." She says**

**I look at them and ran my hand through Callie's fur**

**"Shes going to sleep for the night how about we come back tomorrow and talk about this."Lauren said**

**I gave a quick yes an walked with them to the door, saying my goodbyes I locked up the house and head back to the room.**

**"You are going to be pissed off when you wake up." I say getting ready for bed**

**It was some time during the night I felt the bed move then a deep growl.**

**"I'm going to kill Lauren." Callie grunted **

**I had to smile before falling back to sleep.**

**i was sleeping good, that type of sleep that you would willingly hurt someone for waking you up, And thats when there was knock on the door making Callie sit up.**

**"Who the hell is knocking at this time." she says**

**She pulled the covers when she heard the girls coming.**

**"Mama Callie someone knocked on my window."**

**"OK go to the living room I will be right out." I say **

**Callie jumped up once they left the door and moved to find something to put on.I got up and went to answer the door something I now wish I didn't do.**

**"Your bitch girlfriend got me fired!" JoAnn said **

**"No you got yourself fired asking questions and snooping in files that you had no right to look in."**

**JoAnn push past me into the house where she ran right into Callie.**

**"I don't think she asked you to come in."**

**"NO one asked you anything so stay out of it." She tells Callie**

**She goes to do one of her signature moves of back handing, something I knew well, when Callie grabbed her hand in mid air.**

**"Now thats not nice."She says **

**"I dont care who you are I will take you down, Your a nobody a worthless nobody."**

**I started to jump when she started to yell something that didn't go unnoticed by Callie.**

**"Stop playing games Arizona and come home now." JoAnn say**

**"This is my home and Callie is the woman I will marry so leave now." I say finding my voice.**

**She looked shocked that I stood up to her again.**

**"Wait until I talk to you father,you will be begging me to come back."**

**"My father has nothing to dowith my life and nor do you so leave NOW." I say again**

**We both watch as she walked out the door. she turned to say something when I slamed the door in her face.**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**Mute prt 6**

**Callie POV**

**I noticed how JoAnn's yelling had Arizona scared but I didnt have the time to ask her about it. We had to dress and get the girls to school before geting to the hospital befor our shifts started.**

**My day was going by fast faster then normal leaving me with a feeling that some thing was going to happen.**

**"Callie everything will be fine just go and pick the girls up and before you know it I will be back to pick you up." Arizona says**

**Something just kept nagging at me and I wasnt sure what it was but it felt like it was something I digress and think of something more heart warming, like Thanksgiving that was soon going to pop up without warning if we dont get to work on working what we are going to do.**

**"So what are your plans for next week?"**

**I look over to see April chewing on a apple.**

**"I'm going to cook or we are going to cook, I know we are going to Cananda for Christmas but..."**

**There was a loud crash of a car coming through the ambulance bay.I pushed April back as the car got closer to us befor coming to a stop. Jumping infront of the pregnant woman to keep her from harm was natural to me.**

**I didn't have time to ask her if she was ok or for anyone to start working on getting the person out the car, the door flew openand JoAnn stepped out.**

**"I told you I would take you down."**

**A flash of silver metal crossed my eyes then I was hit with burning pain in my thigh stomach chest and arm. I've been shot before but never in any place that cold kill me, the last thing I saw was Mark fighting with JoAnn.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Arizona's POV**

**It was to hours away from picking Callie up but I was letting the girls stay up late so I wouldnt have to wake them up in two hours to go get her. I was looking at one of the many shows that the girls loved watching when my cellphone started to up I moved over to get away from the tv.**

**"Two more hours Callie you can Make it." I say**

**"No its Mark we need you here there was an accident."**

**"The girls..."**

**"We can have them in the daycare you need to get here now." He says**

**I hung up and turn to the girls.**

**"Ok we have to go to the hospital grab your Tablets and lets go."**

**"BO what are you doing?" I ask putting on my Jacket**

**"Nothing Lauren is watching the news some crazed woman drove through the ambulance bay at the hospital."**

**"God...I need you to meet me there to take the girls they called me in and Callie is still working."I say**

**"OK I will be there, do you need Lauren?"**

**"Unless they call for all available Doc..."**

**"Shes on her way they just called for them see you soon."**

**I hung up and we made our way out the door.**

**on the drive I couldn't help but think about how Callie told me that something was going to my mind went to Callie, Mark called from her phone that would never happen. Where was Callie?**

**I got there and spot Bo right away.**

**"Lauren is in there Ididn't see Callie anywhere." She says **

**"She may be working, thank you for taking the girls" I say**

**I watched as she put the girls in the car before leaving, I made my way into the hospital past running doctors making my way to Mark. I make a Beeline to where I saw a group of people working on some one.**

**"WHat do...April?"**

**"You have to take the baby Arizona you have to do it." Jackson Cried**

**I gave a nod and we made our way to the OR, I saw a flash of blond hair then Brown eyes looked up at was a quick glance befor we was pulled into different rooms.**

**I started to scrub in Callie on my mind but chances was she was in one of the other OR rooms So I went to work on trying to save both baby and April.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Lauren's POV**

**I didn't have to beg to get in to the OR the way I thought I would have to all i did was show my credentials from the hospital I worked for and they let me right in. But I did have to fast talk my way into the OR with Callie, Lucky for me I was the only doctor that was free to work on her.**

**As I made my first cut I hoped her anatomy was still human like Dyson's it would be hard to explan away something extra.**

**First we worked on her heart witch was nice and red but bleeding everywhere and my hands started to work blindly under all the blood pooling in her chest.**

**"Suction!" I called when the new nurse froze on me.**

**I worked quickly before stepping back and looking at my work before Closing her up and moving on.**

**All and all it took me 6 hours to get Callie out of the woods and stitched up.**

**I had to find Arizona be for she saw Callie,It didn't take long to find her since she was still in the OR.**

**"Do you need help?" I ask**

**"Yes since everyone has lost the abilty to do anything." Arizona says **

**the nurse helped me get dress oncwe I was done scrubing done I went to work on helping Arizona put a young girl back together.**

**"Have you seen Callie?" She asked as we scrubbed out **

**"I have look Arizona I worked on her."**

**"You worked with her."**

**"No I worked on her shes in ICU right now."**

**"What room is she in?"**

**"1709." I say**

**We make our way up to her room where Arizona almost passed out when she saw Callie.**

**I explaned what happen and what I did and why she was on a respirator.**

**"What happen." Arizona whispered**

**"JoAnn shot her."**

**I turned and looked at the door to see a blond man standing in the doorway.**

**"She ran through the doors and just shot her. Callie put herself in front of April when she didn't know who it was." He said**

**I stepped up to Arizona and put my hand on her shoulder.**

**"I'm going to call Bo and check on the girls." I say**

**"OK." She says **

**I turn and make my way out the room and was followed by the man.**

**"Im Mark I just wanted to say you did a great job on Callie, something like that takes a team of doctors to do and you did it all alone."**

**"Dr Lauren Lewis and thank you, Callie is amazing and strong she will make it." I say reaching for my phone.**

**I hit Bo's name and waited for her to answer.**

**"Hello Baby how is everything?" she says.**

**"Its stressful, Callie was shot three times and Arizona is a mess...Hows the girls?"**

**"Sleeping they didn't feel like doing anything so they just went to bed."Bo says **

**I can hear her moving around.**

**"Let me talk to Arizona and see how she feels about them coming to see Callie."**

**"Is she awake?"Bo asked**

**"No I hope tomorrow or the day after, given that she is what she is she may wake up sooner."**

**"What do you mean shes a shifter they dont heal that fast."**

**"No but her blood shows signs of a Succubus, thats why I need you to come give her some of your chi." I say**

**"Whoa are you sure?"Bo asked**

**"Yes Im sure once she is awake we can work from there..."**

**"Lauren shes fighting the respirator." Mark says**

**"I got to go" I say**

**I hung up and move to the room when I walked in Callies eyes was wide and she was trying to grab for the tube.**

**"Callie don't move calm down." I say moving over to her**

**She didn't seem to understand me.**

**"Arizona get up here."**

**Arizona stood up and got in her line of sight and started to run her hand through her hair.**

**"Its ok its going to be just fine calm down." Arizona says in a soothing voice**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Arizona's POV**

**Callie coughed and growl when she tried to sit up.**

**"What..."**

**"Shh don't talk everything is going to be ok." I say looking her in the eyes**

**"I cant hear you." Callie says eyes wide**

**"She did hit her head when she fell" Mark says**

**"Yes she does have some swelling, we wont know it it has gone sown until we have a look at it." Lauren says.**

**The look in her eyes told me that she was up to something, the sharp look she gave me was enough to let me know that she was way ahead of what ever is going on.**

**"OK now that she is awake I think we should all leave her to rest." Lauren says **

**I watch a people walk out the room before speaking to her knowing she could read my lips.**

**"Lauren is up to something shes good at sneeking around." I say **

**Callie gave a little smile and closed her eyes.**

**"I hope she can fix my hearing because I can't go with out hearing you voice." She says pulling at the bandge that was wraped around her head.**

**"Stop." I pull her hand away from her head**

**"Hey I'm going to have Bo come by in a few hours and help."**

**"Bo what can Bo do that you cant do?" I ask**

**"Bo is a succubus she has the power to give healing as well as taking you life force, she can start Callies healing as well as fix her hearing."**

**"I cant se her lips what about Bo?"Callie asks**

**"We will talk about it later you need to go to sleep." I say**

**"I hurt I cant sleep."**

**"I have some thing just for that its a cocktail I have made up for you this should get you through the night."**

**We watched as she took out a syringe that didn't belong to the hospital.**

**"Shes Fae human painkillers dont work on her, its more of a means to get high for a short time and thats all." Lauren says**

**Not long after she shot the red drug into her arm Callie fell to sleep.**

**"You get some sleep she wont wake up until morning." Lauren says**

**I did what she says by curling up in the chair and I watched Callie until I fell to sleep.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**The sun shined through the window of Callie's room right into my face, the low hum of drills from workers downstairs. I sat up and stood hearing the popping of my back was enough for me to let out a sigh. I looked down to see brown eyes looking up at me, they flash gold at me be for Callie gave a slow blink then a grunt.**

**"I want food." **

**That made me smile and Lauren laugh**

**"Well Bo is on her way after she does her magic trick I can see what I can get you." Lauren says **

**"Hello Hello we are here." Bo says walking in alone.**

**"Where are the girls?"Callie asks looking her in the face**

**"I put them in the Daycare down stairs like Lauren said."Bo says **

**"Bo you can help Callie right?" I'm almost begging at this point**

**"I can but I dont want to have people looking in at me." Bo says pointing at the open windows**

**"Ok well since shes up we can move her to a more privite room." I say **

**An hour later Callie was in her own room.**

**"Why can she get chi as you call it from me?" I ask Bo**

**"She isnt strong enough and if she was its possible she can take too much."Bo says **

**"But you and Lauren?"**

**"Lauren is a Spirit healer as well as a shapeshifter like Callie." Bo says**

**"I'm a Rakshasa they are able to take any form."Lauren says**

**To make her point just as fast as I could blink she was the spiting image of Callie before shifting down to a blonde house cat.**

**"Dr Robbins you cannot have pets in the hospital." Dr Bailey said**

**Bo kicked the scrubs under the bed and picked Lauren up.**

**"I'm sorry I thought having her pet around would help the her healing." Bo says holding Lauren to her chest.**

**"We you have 5 minutes then kitty has to go." Bailey says befor starting her walk again**

**"OK I got you can we help Callie now." I say **

**"OK let me put her in the Bathroom."Bo says grabbing the srubs and underwear.**

**"thank you." Lauren calls back after a moment.**

**"OK lets get this done"Bo says once Lauren comes out and closes the door.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mute Prt 7**

**Arizona's POV**

**Its been a mouth since Bo gave Callie some of her chi and kicked started her healing and now they are back in Canada. Callie was up and moving around slowly but she was girls finally got the chance to see her along with the cops who wanted to know all about what JoAnn had to say and why she shot her.**

**That didnt go over well with Callie who was getting sick of telling the same story over and over, and I didn't blame her.**

**"When can I leave I want to go home." Callie says **

**"Well you can go home today if you like." Bailey says**

**"You have blown through PT your heart is doing amazing I dont see why you can't" She added**

**I'm sure if it wasn't so hard for her to do Callie would have jumped for joy.**

**"Its about damn time I already missed Thanksgiving I almost thought I was going to miss Christmas." She says**

**"Nope I have our passports ready and the girls are all ready to go. "**

**"What about your brother? I mean you did say he would take them if you left the country."**

**"Thats before I called and had a nice talk with him while you was has no more say in what the girls do or where they go and I had to stop being afraid of what they can't do to me."I say. **

**"So we are going to see Lauren and Bo?"**

**"Yes Lauren is waiting to see the girls Bo is trying to act all tuff but we all know shes all heart." I say as a nurse walked in with a wheelchair and a file.**

**"Sign these and you are free to go." She says**

**Callie took the file and started to sign her name to the paper as I gathered her things. I too all the cards and flowers home the day before when the was talking about letting Callie go home.**

**They also talked about how quickly she healed, but I kept my mouth closed and said nothing about what was really going .Because she fell into a small coma they kept her longer than they would have if she had not. Lauren assured me it was only because her Succubus was healing her.**

**I still dont know what any of this means.**

**"Ok I'm ready to go " Callie says sitting in the wheelchair.**

**We made our way down to the car and Callie moved to get into the car without any help. **

**"JoAnn took the guilty plea and got 25 years to life." I say**

**"Thats a lot of time." Callie grunted**

**"Well as it turns out she had been killing off rich elderly women after she talked them into willing her there estate. And with no kids or family to question her she was sitting pretty until she tried to kill you." I say**

**"So if she would have just layed low she would have gotten away with killing those women?" Callie asked**

**"No she would have just had longer time on the outside, she paniced with you because they was closing in on her."**

**We reached the hous in no time and Callie go out the care without any help. I could tell that she was thinking deeply about something.**

**"What are you thinking about?" I asked**

**"About Toronto." She said.**

**"What about it?" I asked.**

**Callie turned to me and looked at me for a long moment.**

**"Its...what if I asked that we stay there find a house and just make a new life away from all this."**

**Callie never asked anything of me that was as big as this, It meant doing a lot of work just with work alone, but something in her eyes was begging me for this new start.**

**"I'd say it couldn't hurt to make a new life in a new country." I say.**

**Walking up to her I gave her a soft kiss and smiled at her, this was what we needed, just to get away from this drama and my family.**

**TBC**


End file.
